Assassin Love
by Midnight Fan
Summary: Eight years since Alois and Ciel have escaped the clutches of the Bloody Rose society. Now the bloody rose is out for revenge and is hell bent on killing them. Sent into hiding for fear of the emanate death that will come if they are caught by the assassins that are sent to kill them, the raven and the spider. Will they be safe or are the assassins closer than they think.


This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic I hope that you guys will enjoy it. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. Characters will be slightly OCC, but I will try to keep them in character. Enjoy.

"Ciel run!" I start to run, but I look back behind me to see the masked man shoot my Mother.

"NO!" I scream as my Mother collapsed her still open, but I know that she's dead as the crimson blood stains her pure white dress. I want to run back to my Mother, but I know deep down inside that I have to keep on running so that I can escape those bad men masked in black. I run, but it wasn't enough, I wasn't fast enough. I feel a cloth hand grab me by the mouth and throw me to the ground.

"Now, now that was a naughty thing to do my little robin." The masked man scolds me as he bends down and picks me off the ground. He smirks at me with as his deep blue eyes stare at me. His eyes are those who belong to a mad man. A mad man who craves bloodlust and enjoys the pain and suffering that he inflicts on others.

"Let me go!" I yell as I struggle to get out of his tight grasp. His grip on me only tightens as he gives me his cheshire cat smirk. My blood turns to ice as I gaze at that smirk of his.

"That's not going to happen my little robin. I'm going to take you with me and you are going to be my new plaything. How fun will that be my little robin?" He giggles as throws me over his shoulder and carries me to his black van with tinted windows that stands in front of my house.

"Help! Someone help me!" I scream as he carries me out of the house. No one heard me. The masked man placed his hand over my mouth, and smirks. 'I don't want to go with this man. This man who killed my Mother. I need to get away. I need to survive.'

I bite his hand drawing blood filling my mouth with its coppery taste making him drop me as he howls in pain; I land on the ground in a harsh thud. I quickly get up and ran like I have never run before. I ran towards the open gate, towards the forest in hope that they will never find me in there. I look behind me and see them chase after me. The man who called me little robin eyes no longer holding amusement, but pure anger and rage. He was going to kill me and I knew it. I only ran faster my body carrying me farther and farther away from them.

My feet pounding on the leaves that cover the forest floor. I've ran for what feels like forever. My body exhausted, but even though they are no longer following me I continue to run. 'Did they give up? No, I knew that they didn't give up they weren't the type of people to give up. They could appear out of nowhere again. Like they did when they entered my home.'

They barged into the sitting room where my Mother was sitting as I played the violin. When my Mother asked them who they were they didn't answer. She demanded that they leave or she was going to call the cops, but instead they laughed and tortured her forcing me to watch. Making me watch them as they raped her before shooting her in the leg. It was painful to watch them hurt my Mother. Not as painful though as watching them kill her after she got me away from the man who had a hold of me by shooting him in the leg once she got a hold of the gun of the man who was holding her. She was disarmed immediately though, and slapped across the face, the slap echoing in the sitting room. Before she could grab the gun again she told me to run. Dying shortly after her last words being "Ciel I love you," before they pulled the trigger. I didn't compute the last words that she said to me until I started to run away. I wouldn't let my Mother's love for me and her sacrifice of saving my life be in vain. I wouldn't let them kill me.

I ran until I reach the end of the woods that stretched ten miles from my home in the woods to the city. I look around me carefully to see if they are there to ambush me before I exit the safety of the forest. I struggle as I fought against an asthma attack, but I fight against it and push on until I arrive at a busy street that was in front of my father's building.

I enter the building struggling to breathe and see the woman at the front desk rush to me and tell the security guard to call 911 and get my father before I collapse on the ground.

She keeps calling my name, "Mr. Phantomhive. Mr. Phantomhive," as I fall into a deep sleep. 'Don't sleep.' I tell myself but I couldn't help it I couldn't prevent the darkness from consuming me. 'Was I finally safe? Was I safe at last?'

I wake up to see that I am locked inside of a cage with a dirty blonde haired boy. My clothes had been taken away from me and I was naked and so was the other boy who was in the cage. I start to panic,'Where was I? Hadn't I reached the safety of my father's building? So why was I here?'

"Your finally awake." I look at the blonde hair boy who sat next to me in the small cage that could barely hold one of us let along two.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask the dirty blonde hair kid.

"I'm Alois Trancy and as to where we are I can't answer that because I don't know. Who are you?" He asks as he gives me a small smile and holds out his hand.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I practically whisper his smile calming me down a little bit before I reach out my hand and shake his.

"Nice to meet you Ciel and welcome to hell." He jokes with a serious face as he looks at me his light blue eyes were dead void of any emotion. I knew that serious that it wasn't just some joke this was really hell on earth. 'Would my eyes become as dead as his?' I wonder as I look at my surroundings. The room was dark and I could only make out a few other cages that where empty.

"Why are those cages empty over there?" I ask Alois and see him smile sadly at me.

"Those are the cages of those who have displeased our master and have been killed. If you want to ever have a chance of surviving this place never fight against our master no matter what he does. It's best if you lose all emotion for emotions control you and if you lose all emotions you will be more likely to survive. It's the one and only way that you can survive in this place. Those who were in those cages over there were ruled by their emotions and fought back and it was only a matter of time before our master got annoyed with them and killed them. Soon they will once more be filled with our masters new toys. That's what we are to him toys and once he gets bored with us he throws us away." I nod my head as I take in what he said. 'So I had to lose all emotions but how was I supposed to do that?'

"How do I lose all my emotions?" He smiles at me sadly and brushes a stray piece of hair off of my face.

"You remember something tragic until it destroys you at your very core, turning your heart into stone. It's not something that happens over night but once you get your mark your heart will most likely turn into stone. Ciel you remind me of myself when I first got here. I hope that you will be able to survive this I want to remain with you Ciel. I don't want you to disappear like everyone else."

The door opens and a man with long brown hair that is pulled into a high ponytail. Right above his lip was a long thin white scar. "So you are awake Phantomhive. Good it's time for you to be marked." I look at Alois who gives me a reassuring smile and squeezes my hand before letting it go when the guard opens the door. The guard grabs me by my torn and bloody shirt and pulls me out of the cage before pulling the chain around my neck.

"Stay strong and forget all emotions." Alois mouths at me as I look behind me. I nod my head and follow the guard who pulls harshly on the chain that was connected to the collar around my neck. The door slams shut separating me from Alois.

I wake up sweating my pajamas clinging to me as my sheets lay on the floor. 'God would I ever be able to let go of that nightmare.' That nightmare that had haunted me for sixteen years. The nightmare that I had received every night since I was six years old and captured by the Bloody Rose organization. I push myself off my bed and get ready for the start of a new day.


End file.
